


Old And New Faces

by AzulaLover50000



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000
Summary: Korra And Asami Visit Ba Sing Se And Find A Familiar Face
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Old And New Faces

Korra and Asami had come to Ba Sing Se at the recommendation of Mako; there was supposedly a firebender prodigy with blue fire whom taught him and many others how to bend lightning. "Korra, are you sure this is the place? I mean I know it's more cultural now here, but Ba Sing Se seems the most unlikely of places." "You got that one right," Korra said, her arms crossed. "This is the place," her girlfriend said, before knocking a worn door.

A kind looking old lady opened the door. "I assume you are the guests, please have a seat," she said, she had a big smile and walked in a unusually nimble way for her age. She left and the sound of another woman talking to her from another room, before footsteps drew closer as another woman walked in. Korra was about to shake the hand of the woman when she noticed the scars that covered them; looking up she jumped back. "Azula?!" "Oh please, if I were to harm you, you would be dead," the second old lady said with a dry smile. "And if you are the Avatar, you should know Aang forgave me." Azula signalled for Korra to follow her to the garden.

"You wish too master lightning?" Azula asked. "Yes," Korra replied. "In the past, I used my emptiness, my rage." "And?" "Now I use love and hope." Korra gasped as the old lady did a peculiar dance and fired a bolt from her fingers into the sky. "Your turn." Korra nodded, she was nervous due to her past failings in the past. It was then she felt a heat come from her index and middle finger. "Very good."

Korra left with a smile, Azula watching as she did. "She reminds me of you," she heard her wife say. "A former recklessness certainly, but I must confess I see Katara in her." "Amazing isn't it," Ty Lee. "Legends say that the face of the Avatar changes to mirror their previous love." "I heard that too." Azula poured herself some tea, as she watched the lovers leave.


End file.
